


Eternity

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Descendant Theory, F/M, Fitz in peril, Hiatus fic, Kidnapping, Team is family, Theory Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  Can you write a fic of the descendant theory please? like fitz getting his powers, using them, jemma/the team finding out? whatever you want to do!!!! i just really love this theory and would love to read your take of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Okay so sorry this took so long to get to this prompt for you. I'll open it up if anyone wishes to continue this but for now I'm having it be a one shot. 

Eternity

It had happened quickly. One minute he had been with a team in the middle of a street investigating a possible Daisy sighting and the next being roughly grabbed from behind as a black van broke through the barricades they had set up and skidded to a halt mere feet from him. 

Everyone had acted on instinct. May and the field agents pulling up their weapons while Fitz shoved Jemma behind him. The door to the van was flung open and a spray of Icer bullets reined out, catching at least half of the agents in the first volley. 

Fitz tried to back away with Jemma, multiple sets of hands pulling him back, Fitz giving one last desperate shove to ensure Jemma was well away. He could hear her screaming his name as he was thrown roughly inside, the van already peeling away before the door had even closed. 

Not willing to be taken without a fight Fitz came up swinging, driving his foot into the nearest goon. "Let me go!" he demanded aiming for another. The second goon was able to get out of the way. A strong arm closing around his throat and the burn of a needle going into his arm.

The effects were almost instant, Fitz feeling his body slack and his eyes drop while his body was slowly being lowered to the ground. The last thing his blurry eyes saw was what seemed to be a variation on the Shield logo. 

When Fitz awoke he realized instantly that his situation had gone from bad to worse. The van was gone but he was now bound to a medical chair in what seemed to be a large cave. Leather buckle restrains on his wrists ankles and stomach. The cold and modern metal chair a stark contrast to the ancient looking cavern that surrounded him. 

Fitz knew a lab when he saw one and he was most definitely in a lab. And a very eclectic one at that with hundreds of years worth of books, machines and equipment surrounding him. Even more unnerving was the medical tray neatly lined with syringes and gloves, just waiting for their owner to return. 

Fitz pulled against the restraints finding they had little give and was debating calling for help when the ancient looking door leading into the chamber opened. 

A man Fitz had never seen before entered. He had long gray hair slightly wild and unkempt, robes, but what took Fitz’s breath away were his bright blue eyes. It was as like looking in a mirror.

“What do you want?” Fitz demanded thrilled that his impediment didn’t choose that moment to rear it ugly head again. “Because no matter what you do to me I’ll never help you in whatever sick and demented plan you have!”

The man chuckled coming up next to his captive before tenderly running his hands through Fitz’s hair. Fitz hissed and tried to jerk away. The hand held him firmly in place “Now, now my boy. There is no reason to be afraid. I would never hurt you.”

Fitz still tried to pull away, “Says the man who kidnapped me! Let me go now…you have no idea who will come after me and what they will do to you for this.” Fitz knew that wasn’t an exaggeration in any way. Since they had lost Lincoln and Daisy the remaining members of their team, their family had closed ranks and become tighter than ever. Then there was Jemma. She nearly took Coulson’s head off the last time Fitz had been shot at in the field, so whoever this bloke was was likely to be missing a limb or two by the time Jemma was done with him. 

“I search for you for so many years,” the man said fondly. “And he had you hidden right under my nose all along, clever man he is, but not clever enough I found you and now it is time.”  
Fitz jerked away again, “I don’t know who you think I am but I assure you I”m not that person. I’m a scientist, no one is hiding me anywhere!” 

The man continued speaking, now pulling up the first of the needles and Fitz couldn’t help as his eyes widened in fear. “Fury hid you away from my, my own son-” he tutted.  
“You are off your bloody rocker!” Fitz shouted not allowing him to finish.

The man shushed him, trying to run a soothing hand against Fitz’s forehead. “Leopold Fitz,” the man said “but you don’t use your first name do you Leo…no its too close and you go by your mothers maiden name.” 

Fitz wanted to ask how the man knew him but the burn of the first injection silenced him, instead a plea slipping from his lips. “Please whatever you are doing, stop.”

The man claiming to be his father didn’t listen and picked up a second. “I assure you Leo, the pain will fade, I am merely giving back what they have been keeping from you. Your birthright, your destiny.”

To his horror Fitz watched the second needle go in, his body beginning to feel warm all over. “Please, stop.”

“You are my son Leo, the next in the great line of the Brotherhood, and its time for you to realize your full potential. So you may take your rightful place”. 

Fitz whimpered as the third injection went in the warmth rapidly escalating to burning until he couldn’t keep the agonized scream from slipping out. 

The man shushed him again, the last of the injections going in. When he was done one hand stroked the boys head and the other tried to hold his hand as he tried to ease his pain. “It shouldn’t last long,” He assured. 

Fitz tried to control himself, to stop screaming, even to force himself to pass out but found he could do none of the actions. So wrapped in the throws of pain he didn’t hear the door being blasted open or his very angry team charging in. 

“Fitz!” Jemma cried trying to run to him, his screams twisting in her gut as if she’d been stabbed. “Stop! Stop hurting him!” she begged Mack wrapping her up in a strong arms to keep her from charging forward. 

The man didn’t take his gaze off of Fitz, even smiling as he noticed the first of the effects start to appear. Patches of Fitz’s skin shimmering like the starry night. “Your too late,” the man crooned as Fitz’s body gave a violent jerk. “Though I am impressed Director Coulson, you arrived faster than I anticipated and my men were less than effective at deterring you. Fury taught you well.”

Coulson bristled and the four raised their guns in tandem, Mack continuing to keep a protective grip on Jemma’s shoulder. “Step away from him, now!” he ordered. There would be time to get answers late, now they needed to get Simmons to Fitz to reverse whatever was being done to him. 

Fitz suddenly jerked violently and seconds later a gust of air passed through the room pushing everyone back and dropping his kidnapper to the floor unconscious.

Jemma tore away from Mack grip and ran to Fitz’s side, her hands taking the place of his captors. Her lips right next to his ear as she whispered into his ear. May secured the fallen man while Coulson and Mack released the restraints, Fitz’s screams finally beginning to calm down under Jemma’s soothing touch.

She looked at the discarded needles and felt her heart skip a beat terrified of what he had been injected with. 

“What’s he doing?” Mack said pointing to his shimmering skin. Jemma just shaking her head helplessly. 

Now that Fitz had stopped thrashing Coulson set about looking around the room for any indication as to who and what had been done. He didn’t have to look far. An ancient looking leather book with an emblem he knew all too well emblazed in gold on the cover. “The Brotherhood of Shield,” He breathed.

Looking at the now bound man in robes the hours of reading every scrap of Shield history came crashing back. “May,” He said his mouth going dry, “Check him, under his robes for a medallion or chain.”

May obeyed pulling a long gold necklace from under the robes. Coulson knelt down to inspect it. “It can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?” May demanded knowing the look on her own friends face. 

“He’s the head of the Brotherhood of Shield, he’s Issac Newton”

“As in the long dead scientist Issac Newton, the apple guy,” Mack said looking down doubtfully but knowing better than to question much of anything these days. 

Couslon didn’t get a chance to answer, as Fitz let out a groan “He said he was my dad,” He ground out before Jemma pulled him to her for a teary yet bruising kiss, he having no chance to even respond before she had pulled away and began poking at him looking for any sign of what had been done to him. 

Coulson actually stumbled back. Fury had told him, many years ago about the the Brotherhood and their long lived yet missing in action leader. That that leader had a son, Leonid, that was being hidden from him, inside the depths of Shield itself. Hidden at the request of his mother who feared what would happen if his father found him and forced his powers upon him. Only Fury himself knew who the boy had been…until now. May placed a concerned hand on him. “Phil?” she asked cautiously.

He was saved from answering as Fitz fave a startled shout holding up his hands in disbelief as the angry purples bruises on his wrists from his struggles had all but faded away and his skin continued to shimmer in the shadows. 

“Simmons, get him back to to the Zephyr and do a proper medical work up. Mack you go with them and make sure none of the goon squad interferes. May and I will gather evidence until a team can get here to transfer him into containment.” 

The pair helped Fitz up, still wobbling on his legs but giving Jemma a reassuring smile “I think I’m okay,” he whispered though still accepting their help out.   
It was only after he was gone and their footsteps faded that Coulson opened the book to the page that had been marked, Newtons family tree a son under his name with the name Leonid. Fitz’s Shield file tucked in in next to it, a DNA test right on top. Issac Newton was a positive paternal match to Leopold Fitz. 

End

Find me on Tumblr AGL03


End file.
